


Know Me

by OhThatsViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Crushes, Face Reveal, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: When Elliott confesses his feelings, Octavio doesn't believe him because he's never seen his face. Octavio decides it's time to reveal what he looks like and allows Elliott to do the honors.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Know Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnEss_Caity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnEss_Caity/gifts).



> Find me on Twitter & Tumblr: ohthatsviolet
> 
> This fic is inspired by a comic by EnEssTimesTwo on Twitter :)   
> https://twitter.com/EnEssTimesTwo/status/1337857252477251589?s=20

"So...yeah. The thing is...I like you. Like...a lot."  
Octavio stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't have heard Elliott correctly. Though it wouldn't be completely out of character for him to confess something like this in the middle of a game, Octavio knew he wouldn't be confessing such a thing to _him_. No. He'd heard him wrong. Whatever he'd really said must have been drowned out by the shooting in the distance. Octavio hadn't realised he'd begun walking again, until the sound of the trickster's boots could be heard creeping up behind him in a light jog, until he fell into step with him.   
"Aren't you going to like...say anything?"   
Octavio's eyes blinked harshly behind his goggles.   
"What are you...even saying?"   
"That I...like you? I…" Elliott trailed off and looked away, his curls falling to form a protective shield over his face. "This is...not how I imagined this'd go. Uh...y-yeah this is...awkward."   
"You don't even...know what I look like."   
"So?" Elliott replied, more defensively than he'd intended. "I...what? You think I'm shallow or something? Like that matters? I know that I like spending time with you."   
The speedster folded his arms, not fully buying his response.   
"You don't know what I'm like then. How can you…"   
"I know you well enough to know that...I want to...know you."   
The trickster took a step forward, a look of pure sincerity in his eyes.   
"I just...I'm...sorry," he said, beginning to awkwardly toy with the strap holding his holo-tech to his arm. "I get it. You don't feel the same. That's...cool. I'll just...go stand over here and die of embarrassment now."   
Octavio’s hand was on his wrist before he’d even realised it, stopping him.   
“Wait! No, it’s...okay. I...I want you to...know me.”

Octavio’s hand found his, and he began to drag him across the estate towards one of the abandoned homes, leading him around the back. He was conscious of his clammy fingers at first but felt a tad better about it when he found Elliott in the same situation. The trickster was biting down on his lip when they came to a stop, his eyes searching the runner’s mask like he was trying to figure out what this all meant. He laughed awkwardly.   
“You’re not gonna...try and kill me, are ya? I can scream pretty loud.”   
Octavio couldn’t help but snicker.   
“Oh yeah, compadre? Now I definitely know I wanna do this."   
Elliott laughed again and took a small step back.   
"Do what?"   
Octavio took a step forward to close the distance that had been created between them.   
"I meant it when I said I wanted you to know me. I...I'll show you what I look like. And then you can decide if you...meant what you said."   
"I don't care about that. I told you it doesn’t matter. I like you for-"   
Octavio scuffed his foot firmly into the dirt.   
"It matters to me."   
He took a hold of the trickster's arm and pulled him closer, ensuring they were well hidden.   
"No-one else sees though."   
Elliott chuckled fondly at that.   
"Aw, are you shy?"   
Octavio brought the trickster's hand up to rest against his mask, causing Elliott to appear more bashful now.   
"Are you, compadre?"  
"N-no."   
"Then...take it off." 

Elliott looked at him for a moment, unable to decipher if he was serious or not, until the runner nodded his head. He wasn't quite sure where to begin, feeling like he’d just been given permission to unwrap the most precious gift in the universe. His fingers found the front of his goggles and he pulled them up slowly and gently. Octavio blinked rapidly as soon as his eyes were exposed to the afternoon sun, eventually settling enough to allow the trickster to have a proper look at them. They were beautiful; hazel with brighter flecks of what he could only describe as amber and gold. He cleared his throat.   
"You...have p-pretty eyes."   
Octavio turned his face away slightly; obviously embarrassed.   
"Stop."   
"I'd uh...like to keep going...if th-that's okay."   
The speedster nodded shyly, the high points of his cheeks deepening a shade when his skull-cap was removed.   
"Hey, look. You have hair! And ears!" Elliott chuckled, as he looked him over.   
Octavio's fringe was stuck to his forehead with sweat and the ends were a slightly lighter shade than the rest, singed from years of bleaching. Though it seemed the runner had decided to let it grow out, and his darker roots looked soft to the touch. If they were under other circumstances Elliott probably wouldn't have been able to resist the urge to run his fingers through it. It was incredibly tempting right now, but the way Octavio was looking at him with burning cheeks and hunched shoulders was making his mind go blank. He’d never seen him look so sheepish. He didn’t know he had it in him but he liked it. 

Without saying another word, his finger slipped between the fabric of Octavio's mask and his cheek, tugging it down in one fluid motion. Octavio peered up at him with almost-guilty eyes. He was starting to regret this. He knew that now he was revealed and vulnerable, Elliott was about to make his decision on whether his earlier confession still held true or not.   
"Listen," he began, shuffling his feet uncomfortably. "Just forget it…"   
Before he could say anything else, Elliott's lips were on his; forceful at first but his kiss quickly melted into something much more delicate, taking Octavio with it. It was slow, soft and gentle - all of the things Octavio doubted he ever could be, until this very moment. When they parted for air, the trickster was sporting a light blush of his own.   
"I'm s-sorry you're just…wow."   
Octavio laughed timidly at the compliment.  
"I'm...uh...happy we did this now."   
Elliott's bashful look shifted into a more joyous one at his words.   
"Y-yeah?"   
"Yeah, amigo."   
The trickster chuckled, running his thumb lightly through the dusting of stubble on the runner's chin before leaning down again.   
"Cool. But you're gonna have to stop calling me that now." 


End file.
